


Fractals

by Writing_Doodle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Nobody Xion AU, and this is basically just her waking up for the first time and trying to make sense of the world, lots of headcanons are incorporated into this so idk how to tag, so basically. this is an AU where xion is a regular nobody instead of a replica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: She was fractured.She could feel it in every movement. She could feel herself split further and further with every breath she took. With every twitch of her fingers, every retch of her throat. She was shaking and she couldn't stop.When she hugged herself all she felt wasjagged andcold.The worst part was that she couldn't see. Her vision was clouded and blurred. The few times it cleared everything was split into fractals like a kaleidoscope.Herwhole bodywas a fractal and she couldn’t calm herself down enough to figure out where each piece was supposed to go.





	Fractals

**Author's Note:**

> idk!!!!!

She was fractured. 

She could feel it in every movement. She could feel herself split further and further with every breath she took. With every twitch of her fingers, every retch of her throat. She was shaking and she couldn't stop.

When she hugged herself all she felt was _jagged and_ _cold._

The worst part was that she couldn't see. Her vision was clouded and blurred. The few times it cleared everything was split into fractals like a kaleidoscope. 

Her  _ whole body _ was a fractal and she couldn’t calm herself down enough to figure out where each piece was supposed to go. 

“Hey, now, this is just sad.”

A voice broke through the thick fog that surrounded her. 

“You’ve only been around for, what, a few minutes? Too early to kick the bucket again, now, kiddo.

She didn’t understand what the voice was saying, but she held onto it. Gripped onto it like it was a rope that would drag her out of the fog and back to somewhere  _ safe  _ and  _ clear.  _ Her grip was so tight she felt her fingernails cut into her palms. Slowly, she stopped shaking. Slowly, she started making sense of the fragments that came together to make up  _ her. _

“Oh, so you heard me? That’s a good sign.” 

She curled in on herself, but the movements didn’t break her apart anymore. She willed the scattered, broken fragments to come back together. 

Her vision blurred and blacked out. 

When she came back to, she felt that she was still curled on the ground. Something heavy was on top of her, covering most of her body. The weight was solid and comforting. She felt  _ safe. _

“That was a close one. I appreciate the effort, kid, but doing too much too quick only hurts. Just relax.” 

She listened to the voice. She felt her body loosen and her breathing even. 

“Guess you’re just another kid, huh? Well, beggars can’t be choosers. At least you seem like you  _ want _ to live. It’d suck if I came out here for nothing.” 

The voice continued speaking. Going from topic to topic in a lazy drawl, obviously not expecting her to follow. 

Slowly, too slowly, her fractures started mending. She started pulling everything back until she wasn’t just a fractal anymore. She wasn’t flat, she had weight, she was a  _ person.  _

She  _ existed.  _

She blinked and she blinked until her vision was clear. Until everything was in one piece. Until it didn’t look like a broken mirror.

She blinked and she breathed and she  _ existed.  _

She uncurled herself and just… breathed. Breathed and stared. All she could see of the voice that guided her out of the fog was worn boots and a black cloak. 

“You… cool down there?”

She didn’t have enough energy control to say anything, so she just nodded. Slightly. Barely noticeable.  

“Well, you seem stable, at least. That’s something.” 

The voice kneeled next to her, but she still wasn’t able to see anything. Black cloak, black boots, black gloves.

She couldn’t sit up, so she rolled onto her back. The heavy comforting  _ something  _ was another cloak, identical to the one the voice was wearing. Quietly, she fidgeted with the edge of the fabric - rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. At a glance the fabric looked like it was leather, but the texture was too smooth. Almost like silk.

“It's magic.” The voice said, answering a question she didn't know she had. “It helps stabilize us. Keeps us protected from Light and Darkness and all that shit.” 

She kept fidgeting with the edge of the fabric, not saying anything. She couldn't tell if she felt more stable or not, but she figured being able to do small movements without breaking apart was a good sign. 

“It works better if you actually wear it.” The voice cut in, starting to sound slightly annoyed with how long she's been lying there doing nothing. “Can you move yet?” 

She shrugged. Then, she paused. That was movement. She twitched her arm and fingers, testing out the limits she could move. No fractures. No fractals splitting off from her body. Tentatively, she nodded.

The voice sighed heavily. “Sit up, I’ll help put it on.” 

She obeyed. Fog creeped back into her head as the cloak fell off her shoulders. It was so cold. She shivered and felt small cracks form somewhere on the outline between her body and everything else. 

But the voice moved swiftly. He reached down, grabbed the cloak pooling at her waist, and swept it over her shoulders in one fluid motion. As he coached her arms into the sleeves, he muttered quietly. “Don't get used to this, kid. You're lucky we’re so desperate for new recruits - this type of coddling isn't usually tolerated. You're gonna have to stand on your own quickly.” 

Words started finding their way back into her throat by the time he was finished. “Thank you.” Her voice was quiet, more quiet than she expected it to be. It was clear, like two wine glasses being clinked together. 

She found the strength to tilt her head up, getting a good glance at the voice for the first time. He was old - that was her first thought. Older than his voice gave away. 

His face was narrow and sharp, with deeply etched in wrinkles around his eyes. A twisted scar cut from his chin up his cheek and to his eye. She assumed that the eye was no longer there, given the patch that covered it. His other eye was a toxic shade of gold, almost glowing. 

He seemed almost surprised by the sound of her voice. He recovered quickly and smiled with his teeth. His canines were too sharp. “Oh, so you can speak now, huh? Good, you're learning fast. How d’you feel, kid?” 

His mouth moved weirdly when he talked. Everything about his movements felt wrong - like he wasn't even moving his own mouth. A distant part of her brain that was still covered in fog warned her. Told her that this man couldn't be trusted. That everything about him was wrong and she should run away. 

But she couldn't run. She could barely even sit up. She didn't feel any fear or anxiety in her stomach, it the way she used to. She couldn't feel any distrust or fear or… or anything. All she could work with was that he stood there and helped her back together. 

She figured based on that that he couldn't be that bad, even if his face moved wrong when he talked. 

She processed his question slowly. Wondering how she felt. She didn't really feel… anything. Her eyebrows furrowed automatically the more she searched for words. The more she searched for something she could use to answer his question. The only thing she felt since she woke up was the jagged cold broken  _ something.  _ The cracks that formed when she moved too much. 

So all she said to answer his question was, “Fractured.” 

And that answer seemed to satisfy him. 

“Do you want to not feel fractured anymore?” 

She didn't, so she nodded. 

He stood up and offered her a gloved hand. His fingers were too long and she didn't think anything of it. 

“Come on, then. There's a place for people like us.” 

Part of her bristled at the word  _ us.  _ She didn’t like the idea of there being more people like her - more people like this man. She didn’t like the idea of her and this man being connected in some way. 

His offer was tempting, though.

The man was wrong. His movements were wrong and too weightless and fluid. His face moved on its own and his eyes were glowing and his teeth were sharp. 

But he gave her this cloak. He talked to her and lead her out of the fog. He stayed and put her back together. She knew that if he wasn’t there, then she wouldn’t be either. 

The more she thought about it, the less the wrongness bothered her. She was beginning to think that she was wrong, too. 

Normal people didn’t feel fractured the way she felt fractured. Normal people didn’t feel the slight crunch of mineral whenever they moved. Normal people didn’t feel cold and jagged and  _ empty.  _

The man didn’t look fractured. Not in the way that she felt. 

So, she took his hand. 

And that was that. 


End file.
